thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Episode 5/Trancript
Lex: Gotcha Zandra: You could have helped me and Salene we’ve moved Trudy next door to give her some privacy Lex: Look twenty-five thousand top score Zandra: I don’t believe it Lex: Oh neither do I the battery just died Zandra: I mean Bray I can’t believe he’s just left her and his little daughter Lex: Get real Zandra he’s been conning us all along I told you but did anyone listen oh Bray your so wonderful your so handsome so clever Zandra: Any sign of him Dal: We’ve looked everywhere Jack: Not a sign he’s gone alright Zandra: The rat Chloe: Poor Trudy Lex: Poor us we’re the ones stuck with his girlfriend and her brat Ryan: Does she know Zandra: Manners Ryan Lex: Yeah we’ve gotta keep our standards up don’t we remember to say please and thank you when the Locos come and do us over Patsy: Are the Locos coming Amber: No of course not Lex: Where is he then your wonderful Bray he’s gone to find the Locos and bring them here the scummy traitor Dal: You don’t know that Lex: Well I’ll be waiting with his precious girlfriend and the brat Amber: Lex if you can’t say anything sensible just keep your mouth shut Bray’s not a traitor Lex: And your defending him cause you fancy him Zandra: Do you Amber Amber: Of course not don’t listen to that idiot Zandra: Mind you wouldn’t blame you Lex: You what Ryan: What’s that Zandra: It’s just the baby Ryan Ryan: What’s wrong with it, it sounds like it’s being murdered Dal: It must be hungry Amber: I’ll go and see Ryan: What a racket just cause it’s hungry Patsy: Jack we’re hungry to Jack: Not now Patsy: Paul says Jack: I’m not interested Patsy: That’s right Bob you tell him the big meany Zandra: What Lex: You fancy Bray aswell don’t you Zandra: That would be telling wouldn’t it what do you think I’d better go help Amber she’s not the baby type Salene: Can’t you just try Trudy Trudy: No please I can’t honestly Amber: Is she alright what’s the matter Salene: Just hungry poor thing Trudy can’t feed her Trudy: Where’s Bray Amber Amber: Sleeping he’s tired out after the birth Trudy: He’s tired I’m exhausted and I feel terrible Amber: Your very hot Trudy: I feel cold Amber please get Bray, what Amber: Nothing Salene: I’m gonna find something for it to eat here Zandra: Me Salene wait, there, there Dal: Jack, Jack Jack: You idiot Dal: Sorry Jack: You could have been the Locos Dal: That’s why I came here we ought to try and secure the sewer entrance it’s the only way they can surprise us Jack: Have you got any ideas remember it’s our only emergency exit to Dal: The best thing would be an electronic alarm system Jack: What would we use for power Dal: Some system of charging batteries Jack: Is that right well why don’t we just plug them in to the mains Dal: I was trying to be constructive Jack: And what do you think I’m doing reading this when you’ve finished scaring the life out of me Dal: Sorry Amber: Dal have you still got that thermometer Dal: Yeah Amber: Good come with me I need your help Jack: Peace at last Patsy: Sshh Bob someone will hear you if Jack’s going to be mean we’ll just help ourselves sweeties you like sweeties don’t you Bob Zandra: Trudy how do you get it to shut up there you are here Salene: No you hold her I’ll try get her to drink this Amber: What is it Salene: It’s that creamer stuff you put in coffee milk substitute Zandra: Will it be alright for her Salene: Well it’s mostly water and I added a bit of sugar Amber: I don’t think that’s a very good idea Salene Salene: Well what else are we gonna give her listen to her she’s starving Trudy: Where’s Bray Amber: Hush a minute let Dal take your temperature Zandra: Where’d you get that Dal: around thought it be useful Zandra: Oohh look just like the real thing you know a doctor I bet you use to watch all the hospital programs on the tele didn’t you I miss television it’s boring now Amber: Boring which planet are you living on Zandra Zandra: What do you mean Amber: Well you could call it scary or horrid or dangerous but boring isn’t a word I’d use Zandra: Well I miss it anyway I used to watch all the soaps never missed I could tell you everything about all the characters Amber: Fascinating Zandra: Now there not there anymore I don’t know what they’re doing Amber They’re not doing anything Zandra they weren’t real, well Dal: It’s up a bit Amber: What do we do Dal: Give her some paracetamol and keep bathing her in cold water Zandra: Did you swallow a medical book or something Dal: My father was a doctor so was my mum satisfied Zandra: I just wish I could cut my tongue out sometimes Trudy: Bray where’s Bray Amber: Yes Bray where are you Chloe: Good girl drink up your really good Patsy: So am I he’s full to okay lets take some for later serves Jack right for keeping secrets Jack: Tin cans that’s the lot Amber: Not very much but if people eat sensibly I’ll draw up a daily ration Jack: We’ll try make it nutritionally balanced as possible Amber: Like I’ve got a lot of choice Jack Jack: Yeah well Lex: Nobody decides what I eat I’m not a kid Amber: Lex we have been through this we have to ration the food Jack: And water especially the water Lex: What about batteries this ones dead Jack: There aren’t anymore Lex: I bet Amber: We’ll all get an equal share of food each day it doesn’t grow on trees Ryan: That’s not fair I need more than the little kids I’m big Amber: I’m sorry Ryan but they need just as much as you they’re growing Jack: We just can’t let people keep getting water from the tap Ryan: Why not Jack: The water comes from a tank on the roof there’s only so much of it Amber: Well what do we do Jack: Well I can cut the tap of then we can ration what’s in the tank so much a day Lex: How much Jack: Well I’ll have to see what’s in the tank but we’ll have to go easy until we find some water somewhere else Amber: Can you go and check Jack: Yeah Lex: We’ll go with you it’s not that we don’t trust you just don’t want you falling in and drowning Jack: It’s down quite a bit since I last checked Lex: It’s that Trudy using it all with the baby so how’s the rationing work Jack: You divide the volume and multiply the tanks dimensions by the amount of water Ryan: But how much do we get Jack: Well you divide the volume by the amount of Lex: No how much do we get Jack: Well I’m explaining Lex: Let me explain brains we me and Ryan get double Jack: Double why Lex: Because I say so don’t I Ryan Ryan: Oh yeah Lex Lex: Starting now Salene: Hiya I need some hot chocolate if we’ve got any Amber: Oh how’s Trudy Salene: Rambling talking about dying Amber: Poor thing what a mess Salene: She’ll be alright when she gets better Amber: How do you figure that Salene: Well she’s got Bray hasn’t she Amber: Yeah well where is he Salene: I don’t know but I know he’ll be back Amber: He’s got a baby and Trudy you know Salene: I know I just wish he was here Amber: Maybe it would be better if he doesn’t come back Salene: Don’t say that Deamon Dogz: Home sweet home guard duty mate Salene: I had to call you she’s ringing wet feel Amber: Dal Dal: We’ve gotta find out what’s wrong with her, her temperatures sky high and she’s getting worse Amber: Well there’s some CD’s and stuff in the magazine store there could be something on medicine in there Chloe: Amber, Amber Patsy and Paul have been sick Amber: What Chloe: It’s all over everything Amber: It couldn’t be, it’s alright Patsy it’s alright it’s not your fault Jack: What’s all the Zandra: Paul and Patsy have the virus Amber: Zandra Patsy: Oh no we haven’t have we Amber: Of course not don’t worry Dal: What’s all this Zandra: Sweets, chocolate Amber: Where did you get these there aren’t any like this in the food store, well Paul: I found them Amber: Where Patsy: At the back of the sweet shop Ryan: Are there anymore Patsy: No Amber: Well if there are I want them handed over they can go in the food store Patsy: There aren’t anymore Amber honestly Amber: Go and get yourselves cleaned up Zandra: And it serves you right for being so greedy, Ryan bring my mattress Ryan: Where to Zandra: Somewhere else I’m not leaving my stuff anywhere near this mess Ryan: But where Zandra Zandra: I’m thinking not downstairs there’s rats in the sewers lingerie that’s me can’t you just see me in lingerie Ryan Jack: You fancy her don’t you Ryan: Shut up Jack: You won’t want Lex to know about it he’s got his eye on her Lex: Come on, come on ya suckers you can’t catch me Dal: Lex Lex: Not now Dal: What are you doing you’ll waste the batteries Lex: Get lost Amber: Lex get of that machine we need it Lex: Wait your turn Amber: It can’t wait you moronic thug we’re trying to save Trudy Lex: What Amber: You know how to work this thing Dal: Of course Amber: Try pregnancy, grow up Lex: I can tell you about pregnancy Amber you don’t need a laptop for that just a lap you only have to say the word Amber: And have Zandra scratch my eyes out Lex: She fancies me you reckon Amber: Doesn’t every girl Dal: I’ve got it symptoms Amber: High temperature Dal: Any pain Amber: Lots Dal: Delirium vivid thoughts about dying Amber: She’s rambling on about everything yes Dal: Well it could be puerperal fever now rare due to improved hygiene Amber: Treatment Dal: Respond to antibiotics namely mega oh no Amber: What is it Dal: I don’t know Amber: Dal Dal: Batteries dead Amber: Is there another Dal: No Amber: Lex Lex: What it wasn’t my fault Amber: Of course it’s your fault playing stupid games get out of my sight Lex before I smash this over your head, come on Dal: Where to Amber: The pharmacy on level one Dal: It’s been looted Amber you know that Amber: Any better suggestions Dal: The whole place has been picked clean Amber: I know this is hopeless Dal Dal: If Trudy doesn’t get those antibiotics she’ll die Amber: We’ve tried there’s nowhere else Dal: There is Salene: Trudy, Trudy Dal: My father had a surgery in the hospital he kept stuff there Amber: That’s in sector fifteen Dal the Locos rule that Dal: I know Amber: I’ll come with you Dal: And leave Lex in charge of the mall I don’t think so Amber: Take Lex with you then Dal: No way I wouldn’t trust him not to beat me up himself anyway ones a smaller target than two Amber: Dal take care Lex: Where’s Dal Amber: Gone Lex: Oh so it’s just the two of us then you fancy a ride babe on my lap what’s the rush if there’s no medication to save her Amber: Take your hands of me Lex: What if I don’t Amber: Falling for me are you Lex Lex: You’ll be so lucky who’d fancy you ya stuck up cow Salene: Trudy, Trudy can you hear me, Bray, Bray your back we didn’t know what had happened to you we were really worried Bray: What’s wrong with Trudy Salene: We don’t know she’s very ill Bray Bray: She’s ice cold Salene: She keeps going from fever to icy Bray: I’m sorry I didn’t know I’ve been getting some things for the baby I got some nappies, a bottle and formula Salene: I knew you hadn’t left Bray: Left Salene: Well some of the others thought you’d well Bray: Run out of Trudy Salene: I knew you hadn’t your not like that Amber: Where have you been Salene: He’s found some things for the baby did you get the antibiotics Amber: No Salene: What’s wrong Amber where’s Dal Amber: He’s gone to his dads surgery in sector fifteen Bray: Sector fifteen why didn’t you stop him that’s suicide Bray: Well where were you she’s your responsibility Category:Script